


Towards the Sun

by QuoteMyFoot



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuoteMyFoot/pseuds/QuoteMyFoot
Summary: Rayla thinks about how far they've come.Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, #004 Distance.





	Towards the Sun

Free of the binding at last, Rayla could finally appreciate how far they’d come. The border of Callum’s and Ezran’s Katolis wasn’t still a short distance away, relatively speaking, but they’d already travelled through forest and snow, village and mountain, and overcome so many obstacles.

  


Knowing their luck, there would still be more of _those_. But Rayla’s home of Xadia seemed close enough that she could almost imagine the taste of magic on her tongue. When they brought the Dragon Prince home, surely everyone would understand that humans weren’t all bad. There could finally be a real peace between them.


End file.
